Freezing Master Jiro
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: "Freezing Master" Jiro is an "Older Brother" of Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi. How will he affect the story of Freezing in general? The story will be same throughout just like manga except where Jiro is going to be.
1. OC Profile

__"In any age, booze is always tasty... On rainy days or sunny days... Booze never changes in how delicious it is. What does always change, is the hearts of the people who drink..., just like that woman who i fell in love with"__  
— ** **Jiro, talking to Kazuya about alcohol and his love for Maria Lancelot****

 ** **Jiro**** (次郎 Jirō) is considered World's first Limiter, who is well known as "Freezing Master". Despite his elderly appearance, he was one of the strongest individuals in the world who is on same level with Maria Lancelot. Although he's considered as the "Godfather of the Limiters", he is completely different from other Limiters, due to be able to engage in combat. He is also in good terms with Gengo Aoi and Maria Lancelot many years ago, whom he considered them as younger siblings.

Character:

Name: Jiro  
Age: 78  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human/Nova

Affiliation:

Lab 13 (Freeloader)

West Genetics (Bodyguard of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide)

Chevalier (Former Overseer)

Sobriquet:

Freezing Master Jiro

Second Wolf

Godfather of all limiters

Rampaging Beast

Freeloader

Drunken Geezer

Relatives:

Gengo Aoi ("Little Brother")

Maria Lancelot ("Little Sister")

Margaret Lindman (Childhood Disciple)

Theme:

watch?v=oBRFG1WLEOA

watch?v=R6Z0Otyp_Lk

watch?v=93vmIVzWb-M

watch?v=q7Zl3Jy0EVg

Appearance:

Jiro is easily recognized by his pompadour hairstyle as well as his goatee. When he does not use Freezing on himself, he appears as a frail hunched old man. He can use Freezing on himself to increase vastly the muscle mass of his body, though when in the combat against Type-S or below nova he does not seem to take this very seriously, only needing to increase his upper body and lower body a bit.

When he engages in combat against N2 and N3 Novas, Jiro's hair and goatee turn black and his body appears to be well-built and he appears to become younger overall.

When in his usual "old man" state, he wears ragged and patched up clothing and cheap sandals that makes him resemble a bum, but during 12th Nova Clash, he dons a tight black jumpsuit with bandages around the waist and right arm. He wears a blue leather vest in which he keeps all his medical equipment and the vest can expand along with his size.

During his youth, Jiro's body had a heavier muscle build. He is shown to have sported his signature vest albeit he did not wear anything underneath it and wore shin-length pants which is accompanied by a pair of black kung fu sandals. When he was in his casual attire, he simply wore shorts and did not wear any upper body attire.

When he takes on his Rampaging Beast appearance after releasing his Freezing, Jiro's body becomes extremely slender but still maintaining his muscular structure with his body now sporting and extremely dark skin tone. His pompadour grows larger and his hair becomes wilder in appearance. His stomach becomes thinner and his shoulder become broader, he also gains an increase in height as well as arm span.

When he releases all of the seals Maria placed on him, he reverts back to a muscular human form, but with darkened skin, and black eyes with glowing irises and in this form his body appears to revert Jirou to his physical prime as all signs of aging have disappeared. He also has large saggy earlobes.

Personality:

As the "Freezing Master":

Jiro is a jovial, kindly man of simple pleasures, he goes so far as to state that to him booze is life. The simple kindness of unselfishly offering him a drink and act of helpfulness/kindness are enough to gain his eternal gratitude, causing him to help and save Kazuya and others during 12th Nova Clash without asking for any rewards.

According to Margaret, Jiro is a very mellow person who is almost always smiling. Margaret's shock at seeing Jiro stop smiling at the sight of 4 Year Nova clash casualties influenced her to become a great Pandora, who later became hero during 5th and 6th Nova clash and becoming Headmistress of West Genetics. Long ago, he was known for having a brutal nature.

As the "Young Jiro":

As a young man, Jiro was overly prideful of himself and a very quirky, comedic person. Much like his current self, Jiro enjoyed teasing people, this was mostly seen when he teased both Gengo and Maria during their youth, as he seems to find it not easy to tease the Maria much to the latters lack of response. The teasing was not limited to just Maria herself as he would also tease Gengo from time to time, to which Gengo would reply in a more serious manner which annoys Jiro, most likely as he cannot find any fun in teasing someone who is so serious. He also loved to tease young Margaret as she gets flustered and embarrassed easily. Jiro has a terrible fear for heights, as first seen when he was flying with Maria, he stated that he would not look down.

He seemed more egotistical in comparison to his older self, believing that because of his great abilities, his Stigmata Cells would never lose their will and thus he would never receive a scar due to his Stigmata Cells regenerative abilities. This ego extends to when he became fully known as one of the strongest people in the world together with Maria.

Plots:

Coming Soon

Relationships:

Coming Soon

Power and Abilities:

He is widely considered one of the most powerful people in the world, and he lives up to this title. Gengo said that, in the past, because even Maria Lancelot herself feared Jiro's might and potential, she sealed off a part of his strength to teach him freezing technique. Jiro was also one of the oldest characters to still live among with Gengo and Maria. Gengo himself forbid Jiro to engage in any combat due to the fact that he holds the power to destroy the world. In terms of raw power, Jiro surpasses Maria.

Jiro has shown an overwhelming amount of strength while in his younger looking body, during his arrival at 12th Nova Clash event, he was able to effortlessly move around freezing area with sheer strength and endurance. Jiro is so powerful that not only was he able to obliterate the head of a N2 Nova with a finger flick, but he also had the delicateness to simultaneously take away its freedom of movement by using freezing through his fingers. He also appears to have tremendous speed, using this speed he was able to utilize his Freezing abilities against a herd of N2 Novas in rapid succession, being able to take down each of the creatures without them being able to even touch him, his speed has also allowed him to enter the 12th Nova Clash event unnoticed and find Kazuya seconds before a Nova was able to attack. His physical strength is so great that even though Maria sealed a part of his strength, he was still able to use his Grand Freezing to such an extent that he was nearly able to stop the rotation of the entire planet with his fist, and punch a Pandora Type Nova, the most powerful Nova type to ever exist so far, into space with just one blow.

Stigmata Cells:

Because of part of his diet containing Nova's due to his sheer curiosity, Jiro has vast amount of Stigmata Cells and has 100% Stigmata Cells in his entire body. He is considered a "natural developed Nova/Human Hybrid" instead of modification.

Forms:

Maria placed seals into Jiro in order to control his immeasurable power. When he begins removing the seals during his fight against the Renegade Legendary Pandora's' and multiple Pandora-Type Nova, his appearance changes into a beast-like form. His strength and resistance to damage increase, his arms get longer, his teeth turn into little fangs protruding out of his mouth, his face's skin cracks and his eyes turn white with no visible pupils. He keeps this form while popping out the seals from his body one by one, until he reaches his final form. In this form he once again has a human face and human proportions but he looks different: he has darker skin, longer black hair, black sclera, and a black beard. He also looks younger and his muscle mass increases dramatically.

Intimidation:

Jiro can perform freezing himself, causing his muscles to swell and his body to grow to colossal size. In his state the mere sight of him is enough to frighten off the many strong Nova with ease. This type of intimidation has been dubbed as Intimidation Freezing.

Freezing:

As his title implies, Jiro uses a variety of Freezing abilities. His skill and knowledge are such that he can effortlessly freeze any Nova, Pandora and Limiter he comes across, even hundreds at a time. Jiro is able to use a form of Freezing on himself that result in an increase in size and power, the size and area that is affected by the Freezing can be controlled, resulting in either a younger and taller body, or becoming a massive giant. He can even use his Freezing to help regenerate the wounded Pandora and Limiter much faster and Jump start hearts that have been stopped.

His Freezing ability is far superior to that of any others. Jiro can stop the earth from rotating, causing a natural disaster and only he can remove the Freezing. He also gains access to new Freezing techniques when he removes Maria's seals and begins changing into new forms. In his intermediary form he can deflect damage by using Damage Freezing on himself. In his final form he can paralyze his enemies by blowing on them, turning them into statues, and even briefly stopping time.

Equipment:

Jiro carries many medical equipment within his jacket, many of which are custom made and not sold anywhere. His medical equipment itself is enough to perform surgeries on spot.

Techniques:

 ** **Intimidation Freezing**** (脅迫フリーズ Kyōhaku furīzu): Using Freezing, Jiro stimulates his own body to increase muscle mass and overall size. The purpose of this technique is to frighten off Lower class Nova or Pandora without the need to fight. Most of the time, it's very effective against Type-R Nova or lower.

 ** **Grand Freezing**** (グランドフリーズ Gurando furīzu): An unarmed Freezing technique, it is strong enough not only to perform Knocking on a large number of strong individuals but also to reduce the Earth's rotational speed to near stopping point. When performed, natural disasters happen due to the planet's rotation being slowed down.

 ** **Rising Wolf Particle Beam**** (上昇ウルフ粒子ビーム Shōrō Ryūshi bīmu): Using his fist, mouth or any parts of his body, Jiro can perform a powerful spiral-like Nova blast that takes on the shape of a Giant Wolf head, which he can control its projectile. Jiro states that it is powerful enough to reach outer space.

 ** **Big Bang**** (ビッグバン Bigguban): After increasing the muscle mass and size in his arms and chest, Jiro concentrates and condenses the muscle into his right arm, turning it blue. He then proceeds to punch the opponent with enough force to send them all the way into space. It is first used on a Pandora-Type Nova.

 ** **Damage Freezing**** (ダメージフリーズ Damēji Furīzu): Jiro applies his freezing directly into an opponent's attack, instantly stopping the unleashed attacks within his body while the rest of the opponent's attack simply go past him. If the Damage Freezing is released, the attacks will then continue, if more than one is stopped, all attacks will be released simultaneously. When Jiro released Damage Freezing from Legendary Pandora and Pandora-Type Nova attacks after the battle, it caused heavy damage to him meaning it is a double edged sword.

 ** **Head Shaker**** (ヘッドシェイカー Heddo Sheikā): Jiro grabs his opponent's head with both hands and violently shakes it, causing a definite annihilation on an opponent.

 ** **Freezing Breath**** (フリーズグブレス Furīzu Buresu): Jiro applies Freezing with a forceful breath.

 ** **Secret Art: Freezing Time**** (奥義 フリーズグタイム Ōgi: Furīzu Taimu): Jiro stops time with Freezing. The application of the freezing is similar to Grand Freezing in that Jiro bashes the floor with his fist; however, it will only stop time on a smaller area and can be used more quickly.

 ** **Eternal Freezing**** (エターナルフリーズ Etānaru Furīzu): Jiro applies unending freezing to an opponent, causing them to permanently freeze as if they were frozen in time. This technique is hard on his own body. He uses this technique usually after applying his Freezing Time.

 ** **Million Freezing**** (ミリオンノフリーズ Mirion Furīzu): With incredible speed and precision, Jiro strikes an opponent or opponents with either a million times from every angle or millions of precision freezing enhanced strikes and jabs to multiple opponents, allowing him to fully stop an opponent's movement. With extreme precision, he can choose any part of the body to allow movement for. This technique is used on single unknown type nova and multiple Humanoid-Type Nova in his both combat mode and full form.


	2. Chapter 1

**H** **ey guys! The story will go through manga as usual and i will add parts that only contain that Jiro is in. The story just manga will focus Kazuya and others but just added with Jiro. Anyway, enjoy!**

*Hic*

In the city of Shintoshi of Genetics, a frail hunched old man that was wearing ragged up and patched up clothing with pompadour hairstyle was walking on the sidewalk while carrying an almost empty beer bottle.

*Gulp Gulp Gulp*

When he saw that his favorite brand was empty, he felt sad.

"Awwww... shucks"

As he threw away his bottle to nearby trashcan, he looked around and see if there was any more alcohol.

*smiles*

When he saw the liquor store that contained all different kind of alcohol was between 2 restaurant, he walked slowly towards the store and went inside.

(Scene Change)

Next to the liquor store, Rana and Kazuya was sitting outside of the restaurant eating pasta.

"This is called pasta... you use this fork to eat it. Try it, it's good."

"Ah... okay..."

As Rana struggles to eat the pasta with the fork, she attempted to eat it through her bowl.

"N-No! Wait a Second! That's not right...!"

Kazuya sweatdropped as he saw what she was doing and fed her the pasta.

"First you twirl it like so..."

"Here, now open your mouth and try it."

*Nom Nom Nom*

"..."

"How's it taste?" Kazuya asked after he fed her.

"It's very~very delicious - De Arimasu!"

Rana was happy with the food she tasted from Kazuya's pasta.

"It's as if Kunlun oversees as the savory flavors spread throughout in harmony - De Arimasu-"

As Rana was complementing the food, Kazuya sweatdropped as he still had no idea what she meant.

"Glad you like it..."

After Rana stares at Kazuya's eyes for few seconds, she spoke.

"You hold within a very kind Kunlun - De Arimasu..."

"?"

"If it's all right with you, would you tell me your name once more - De Arimasuka?"

"Ah, name is... Kazuya Aoi."

As Kazuya introduced his name, Rana continued.

"Owner of... a very kind Kunlun"

"Thank you - De Arimasu. Kind Kazuya-san. The pasta was very delicious -De Arimasu!"

When she smiled brightly, thanking Kazuya for the food and complements, he blushed from her response.

"N-no its fine... Think of it as my gift to you..."

Kazuya then had a curious question for Rana

"By the way, Rana-san right? Since you're not from around here... What kind of business do you have at west genetics?"

Rana then responded tto Kazuya with confident answer.

"With this body that has been implanted with the "Tears of Kunlun", i share responsibility of stopping the filthy reatures. They have come in search of the fated individual - De Arimasu."

"Fated... individual...?"

"That's right - De Arimasu. Despite that my body is still that of a normal person's. It houses the incredible power that is the "Tears of Kunlun" - De Arimasu. Upon encountering the fated individual, the "Tears of Kunlun" can then essentially demonstrates its true power - De Arimasu."

As Rana continued explaining her reasons, Kazuya was still confused and lost.

"In my hometown of Nakartse, there are not very many men... Anyways, there was no men in the village that resonated with the "Teas of Kunlun" - De Arimashita. So that is why the ender sent me, Rana, to West Genetics - De Arimasu. Since the city is filled with people. Surelu, there would be someone that wound resonate with the "Tear of Kunlun" -De Arimashou."

"To meet that one fated individual... for me Rana Linchen, who holds the "Tears of Kunlun" That is my mission - De Arimasu."

 _"This "Fated person" isn't in her hometown, so thats why she came to this city..."_

As Kazuya was still taken back from her response, unknown 2 people approached them to the table.

"Ah, you were here?"

Kazuya and Rana turns their head to the owner of the voice.

"Found ya~ Aoi-kun!"

When Kazuya saw Hiiragi and Arthur, he greeted them.

"Hiiragi-san, Arthur, why are you guys here?

"Since today is our day off, we were out to do some shopping. What about you? Did you finish shopping?"

"Umm... well..."

As Hiiragi was responding to Kazuya, she saw Ran and asked her who she was.

(5 minutes later...)

I see.. so you've come all the way from Tibet in search for your fated individual, huh? That's so romantic!"

After Hiiragi listened to her story, she introduced herself to Rana.

"My name is Hiiragi. So what kind of face your fated person have?"

"I don't know yet - De Arimasu"

"eh you don't know his face...? Then, how are you going to find him in this big city...?"

Hiiragi was surprised that she hasn't found the "fated person"

"Don't worry - De Arimasu. Kunlun will surely... guide my path to him - De Arimasu."

Hiiragi was also confused by her choice of her words and whispered to Kazuya

 _"What's Kunlun?"_

 _"I'm not sure..."_

They were continuing to talk to each other and then suddenly all 4 of them heard very loud noise.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU OLD BUM!

When they looked at the source of the noise, they saw a man who seemed to the owner of the liquor store was yelling at a frail old man who was massaging his back due to the owner pushing him off of his store.

"Please young man... just give this old man one bottle..."

As old man was begging the owner for alcohol, the owner threw a empty beer bottle him and hit his right side of head.

"HERE'S THE BOTTLE YOU OLD BUM, NOW DON'T COME BACK OR I'LL THE POLICE!"

When the owner shut his door, Kazuya and the others ran to the old man that was seemly injured.

"Are you all right mister?"

Jiro massaged his head that seemed fine, he saw Kazuya and others and replied back with a smile.

"ohohoho, it's all right, i'm fine... it's just that my back hurts from falling..."

As Kazuya and Rana helped him get up, Arthur and Hiiragi whispered to each other about the situation.

 _"The nerve of that owner, he was going too far!"_

 _"I know right...? He's just an poor old man!"_

Both Kazuya and Rana took him where they were sitting and ordered food and wine for Jiro while Rana was massaging his back.

"Here you go Mr, the food and the drink is on me."

As Kazuya offered free pasta and wine to Jiro with kind smile, Jiro was grateful towards him.

"Thank you young man... I'm in forever debt in your kindness..."

When Jiro felt that his back was completely fine, he thanked Rana as well

"Young lady, you gave the best massage ever, thank you very much"

Rana responded with cheerful personality.

"No problem - De Arimasu!"

As Jiro was eating and drinking high quality wine, Hiiragi and Arthur gave some money to him.

"Here you go sir, i hope that this will help you."

When Jiro also saw kindness from all 4 of them, he was extremely grateful again

"You young lads are very kind... helping this frail old man in this era... bless your souls."

As Jiro was thanking them, all 4 of them was happy to see that he was happy.

"Can i ask what is you kind young lad's names?"

Jiro asked for their name while he was eating and they each introduced themselves.

"My name is Kazuya Aoi."

"I'm Rana Linchen -De Arimaru!"

"I'm Kaho Hiiragi."

" and i'm Arthur Crypton"

After hearing their name, especially focusing on the last name Aoi, Jiro introduced himself in jovial manner.

"Nice to meet you young lads... you can call me Jiro!"

Kazuya smiled when he introduced his name.

"It's nice to meet you Jiro-san"

As Jiro was eating and talking to Kazuya and others, Arthur suddenly thought to himself as he heard that name somewhere.

 _"Jiro... i'v heard of that before, where did i hear it?"_

(Few minutes later...)

After Jiro finished eating and drinking, he saw Rana's clothing and saw that she was not from this city.

"Young lady... you seem someone that's not from around this city, where are you from?"

"I'm from Tibet and i'm currently in search for my fated individual!" Ran responded with confidence.

When Jiro heard her response, he smiled.

"a ha ha ha, that sounds like a adventure young lady, i hope that you will soon find this fated individual and have great future"

"Thank you very much - De Arimasu!"

Rana cheerfully responded back.

As they were continued talking, they heard someone calling them out.

"Hey bitches..."

When Kazuya saw who it was, he was shocked.

"...! You're?!"

It was the thugs that Rana defended from him that tried to beat him up.

"What do you want! Do you still need something?!"

As Kazuya stands up and yelled at them the thug responded.

"No shit... we've got a crap load of business with you... we're gonna make you pay for earlier!"

Hiiragi was confused to what was going on.

"Who are they?

As the confrontation was going, Jiro was sitting at the table quietly

"..."

(Scene Change at construction site, 5 minutes later...)

As the 4 thugs were standing in front of them, Hiiragi, Arthur, and Kazuya stood in front of them as well while Rana was hugging and protecting seemly shaking and scared Jiro.

"Heh... so basically, you guys were attacking Aoi-Kun, and got beat up by Rana-san and now that you have finished licking your wounds, you've come back to blow off your steam?"

The thug leader got pissed off at Hiiragi's words.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! I ain't got business with you, so back the fuck off!"

Hiiragi became serious and responded back to the thugs.

"You may or may not have business, but I've just made some..."

As Hiiragi continued speaking, she summons her volt weapon.

"You see Aoi-kun is... a very precious friend of mine!"

The thugs were shocked to see that Hiiragi has a volt weapon.

"What the! No fucking way... a volt weapon!?"

"That bitch is a Pandora!?"

When Jiro saw the volt weapon from Hiiragi, he doesn't seem surprise at all since he already sensed that they were Pandoras and Limiters.

"All right, now that you understand the situation you're in, start running. or is it that... You want to see what a "volt weapon" designed to rip apart the "Nova" taste like!?"

The thugs were scared and taken back when they saw the volt weapon.

"...!"

"kuh!"

Then the thug leader pulled out a pistol.

"Don't you move!"

Kazuya was shocked and worried for Hiiragi when he pulled out a gun.

"Hiiragi-san!"

"Kukuk, this is a gun, the real fucking deal not some fake. IF you ain't wanna end up on the floor, drop the stupid acting!"

As the thug leader was still shaking in fear, Jiro still pretended to be scared of the gun.

When Ran saw that Jiro was shaking, he was hugging him harder to protect and comfort him.

"Oh really then shoot it..."

Hiiragi then answered back with no fear and seriousness.

"...!?"

"If it's not a toy, then hurry up and shoot it!"

"Y-you fucking bitch! Ahhhhh!"

 **BANG**

When the gun shot, everyone (except for Jiro and Arthur) was shocked that the bullet was deflected by Hiiragi.

"H-Hiiragi-san..."

As Kazuya was shocked from it, Hiiragi continued speaking.

"You guys are pathetic... for the sake of dealing with the "Nova", A Pandora's eyesight is several times that of a regular human... you really think something like a gun is gonna hit...?"

When the thug was shaking from fear, Hiiragi was running towards him.

"However, you... actually shot me. Of course you need to finish what you started! Did you properly say your prayers!?"

"UWAAAA! Get back!"

As the thug frantically shooting at Hiiragi, all the bullets were deflected and elbowed him to the face.

"For not actually hitting you with the blade... you better thank me."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Ah!"

Hiiragi and others were shocked that Arthur was taken hostage by one of the thugs.

'''Arthur!'''

While pointing a gun at his head, the thug spoke to Hiiragi.

"B-bitch ass Pandora, didn't you hear me? You don't want his brain to be splattered all over the place right?"

"C-coward!"

"Drop you weapon and hurry up and do it! or do you want to the inside of this faggot's head!?"

As Hiiragi was still hesitating, she finally dropped her volt weapon and saw the 2 other thugs surrounds Arthur.

"Kukuk..."

The gunman laughed and spoke.

"All right now... Strip!"

Hiiragi then was shocked what he just said.

"What did you say!?"

"You and that other dirty looking bitch over there! C'mon now do it!"

"You pervert! What are you saying...!"

The thug pressed his gun harder to Arthur's head

"Does this look like i'm playing?"

"Hurry up and strip! If you don't want my finger slip, then do it!"

"Tsk..."

Hiiragi had no choice but began to strip.

"Hey chick! You too!"

As the gunman told Rana as well, Rana let go of "scared" Jiro and began to strip as well.

When they both are done, Kazuya shyly looked away from them.

"Is this fine -De Arimasuka?"

"Shit... just like i thought, because you don't neglect training as a Pandora, your body is so fucking fine..."

As the gunman looked at them like a pervert, Kazuya was shaking with frustration and anger that his freezing doesn't work at such important time.

The thug leader that got hit by Hiiragi got back up while holding his injured face.

"T-this bitch... that hurt like a bitch, you really fucked up my nose, huh? In return, you're gonna give me show with that slutty body."

"...!"

As he was taking her bra off with his gun, everyone was worried for Hiiragi, but then the thug leader remembered something.

"Oh yeah! This bitch is a pandora... is it true that Pandoras don't die from little injuries!? How about we take a look?"

 **BANG**

everyone was shocked when they saw the thug shot her to her thighs.

"AHHHHH!"

"HIIRAGI-SAN!"

As Hiiragi was screaming in pain from the wound, Rana yelled at the one who shot her while Jiro was looking silently at this scene with displeased face.

"How could you!?"

"You! don't move or do you want to end up like her? If you dont' watch this bitch head to fly, then keep those feet grounded!"

Seeing that Rana could do nothing, the thug went back and pointed her gun at Hiiragi while mocking her who was crying from pain.

"Hey, Pandora-sama, wanna see how much pain you can handle?"

 **BANG**

"!"

The thug shot another one at her other leg.

"but... if we're gonna do this, might as well take both your legs, we need to defend ourselves. It'd be a problem if she was pretending."

"AHHHHH!"

As Hiiragi was crying from pain, Arthur was crying out for Hiiragi.

"HIIRAGI!"

"Hey! Stop wiggling! You wanna get shot?!"

The other gunman told Arthur to stay put and the thug leader continued speaking.

"How is it? Hurt?"

As Jiro was starting to get angry at this situation, Rana couldn't take it anymore and spoke angrily at the thug leader.

"How could you be so cruel!?"

The thug saw Rana and aimed at her direction

"Hey now... how careless of me to have forgotten about you, sorry to make you wait. This time. it's your turn."

Jiro, who saw that situation was getting worse, slowly opened his eyes and was about to release his freezing and restraints but then...

"Stop it."

"...!"

everyone saw that Kazuya stepped up to the gunman and told him to stop.

"Come again? Did you say something? I'd like you to say that one more time!"

As the thug leader pointed the gun at Kazuya but then became fearful when he saw his angered expression.

"I'm telling you...to stop it."

"What the fuck is with this guy...? Hey faggot, what the fuck are you doing!? Do you wanna die!?"

"I won't forgive you... You've not only endangered loves of my friends, but you'd even go so far as to cruelly taunt Hiiragi-san... Absolutely unforgivable!"

As Kazuya screamed in anger and released his freezing, everyone including Jiro was surprised by his freezing power.

 _"The "Tears of kunlun" are trembling! What is this sensation!?"_

While Rana was shocked by her stigmata trembling, Jiro was surprised and impressed by Kazuya's freezing density and smiled at him.

 _"This boy is very impressive, as expected of Gengo's grandson..., he not only took his looks but also his will to protect his friends."_

"What the hell... my body! shit, i can't move!"

"Me too, i can't move a muscle in my entire body!"

As everyone was affected by the freezing and couldn't move at all Hiiragi was also surprised as well.

 _"Aoi-kun... used "Freezing"? However, even the atmosphhere around him is being affected and continues to branch off in every direction... and that's not all, everyone within its vascinity is unable to move an inch! Is such an ultra-high density "freezing" actually feasible!?"_

Kazuya slowly walked towards the gunman that was holding hostage.

"uugh, step back! Step the fuck back! you monster!"

As Kazuya punched the frozen gunman to the face and saved Arthur, he went unconscious.

"...! Kazuya! get a grip! Kazuya?!"

When he went unconscious, the thug leader realized that he can move and pointed his gun

 _"i can move!?"_

"Fuck it, i'll kill all of you!"

As the leader pointed his gun, Jiro sneakily picked up a small pebble and flicked it with his thumb and hit the gunman hand, making him drop the gun.

"Ow!"

Rana then went in front of the gunman and prepares to attack him.

"YOU BITCH!"

As the thug leader tries to punch Rana, she dodges effortlessly and punched him in the gut.

"ka..haa..."

When the thug leader went down, Rana turned around and stare at the 2 remaining thugs.

"Do you still plan to fight De Arimasuka?"

As the remaining thugs ran away, everyone looked at Arthur who was still yelling at Kazuya to open his eyes.

Rana then picked up injured Hiiragi and then told Arthur

"I'll accompany Hiiragi-san -De arimasu! Arthur, You need to hurry and take him to a hospital - De arimasu!"

"I need to contact the academy immediately, we have to get him to the special treatment facility!"

"Academy...?"

"West Genetics! That's the specific academy that we're affiliated with!"

As Arthur picked up Kazuya and Rana picked up Hiiragi, Rana looked back to Jiro who was following them and vaguely remembered something that hit the gunman's hand when she fought her.

 _"Was that just my imagination - De Arimasu?"_

(Scene change, Recovery Room)

As everyone was in recovery room except Kazuya who was in the other room with Satellizer, Jiro sat down in one of the chair and talked to Rana, Arthur and Hiiragi who was in the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry you had to experience and caught up with us Jiro-san.

Jiro waved it away when Arthur was apologizing.

"It's okay young man, troubles happens a lot in that city, there's nothing you could do avoid the situation."

As everyone looked back up, Jiro spoke to them with sincerity and kindness.

"You young lads and others are the future of this mankind, protecting the humanity from the Nova with such burden at young age... I cannot thank you enough for your bravery."

everyone was flustered and embarrassed when Jiro complemented them.

"ah-hahahaha, thank you Jiro-san!"

When Jiro looked at the clock at night, he turned around and went to the door.

"I have to leave now, i hope you feel better young lady and please give my regards to Kazuya-kun too."

Jiro left the room while smiling.

As he was walking through the dark hallway, he saw 3 silhouettes standing in front of him.

In the middle was Sister Margaret Lindman who was not pleased, while the left an right was Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl.

"Jiro-sensei, where were you, we were looking for you."

As Sister Margaret was reprimanding Jiro for going missing for a day, Jiro scratches back of his head sheeply

"eheh heh heh, i went outside and getting some tasty booze, i was getting bored down there."

When Chiffon and Ticy saw Margaret reprimanding Jiro, they sweat dropped at the scene since they never saw sister Margaret act that way.

(Scene Change, Ravensbourne Nucleotide)

As both Chiffon and Ticy waved good-bye to Jiro and left at the entrance of Ravensbourne Nucleotide, both Margaret and Jiro went to the elevator and went down to the secret underground chamber.

"For you to leave for today, you are staying here extra day without pay"

When he heard the punishment that Margaret gave, Jiro felt stumped

"Awww... shucks"

"Now i have meetings to attend to and also i have installed refrigerator for you Jiro-sensei, good-bye"

As Margaret left by taking the elevator, Jiro went to the refrigerator and grin when he saw there were all of his favorite alcohol.

"She gave me all of my favorites, how nice of her..."

Jiro picked up his sake bottle and cup and sat down in front of the cylinder that contained a preserve body of a woman.

"I've went outside and coincidentally met your grandson..."

As Jiro poured the sake to the cup, he continued speaking.

"I ran to trouble with them and that boy surprised me! He was a strong boy with kind heart."

When Jiro smiled continuously and drank the sake from the cup, he held his cup in front of her and smiled gently with his eyes open.

"The future of the mankind is now in hands of their generation now..."

 _...Maria_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Holy mother of god, that was the longest chapter i've ever done. What do you guys think? All criticisms are welcome and if you enjoyed it, favorite it! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder about this chapter is that Jiro is working as a janitor for West Genetics as a disguise for being a bodyguard at Ravensbourne Nucleotide for Maria Lancelot's body so that the Chevalier doesn't get suspicious about it. Anyway enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

(West Genetics, Main Building, Central Command Room)

In the Central Command Room, there was a Pandora in a communicator commanded by the VP and Operational Director, Col. Leonard Schweitzer.

"What the hell...?! That's not possible! It's been only 2 hours, 15 minutes since it disappeared from in Yokohama..."

Col. Leonard Schweitzer was very shocked he saw 2 nova appeared in West Genetics.

"and it reappears at West Genetics!"

(WIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG)

As the alarm and announcement alerted throughout the West Genetics, all Pandora were preparing running to their stations, including Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl.

 **"Code 1 Alert, Code 1 Alert! Attention all West Genetics students! Equip with level 1 reinforced uniform immediately! All units assemble immediately and move to your respective areas!"**

"President! Apel and Eugene are already heading toward the assembly hall!"

"Got it!"

As Chiffon and Ticy was heading towards their positions, Chiffon was shocked that nova appeared in West Genetics out of all places.

 _"A third of the 4th years in West Genetics were deployed to the east for support! Did they attack here because they know about that...?"_

Chiffon thought about possibility why the Nova appeared.

 _"No, it can't be that simple! There type S Novas, i have bad feeling about this..."_

(Scene Change, inside Ravensbourne Nucleotide)

As 2 type S Nova arrived started to produce the absorbed Pandora with Nova form including Cassie Lockheart, Jiro already sensed something amiss while he was drinking his sake at a place where Maria was stored.

"..."

While Jiro continues drinking his favorite sake, he spoke to cylinder that Maria is stored.

"They are here for you, aren't they Maria...?"

(Scene Change, an hour later after battle started with Nova Pandora in West Genetics, elevator)

Sister Margaret was taking the elevator of Ravensbourne Nucleotide to the place where Maria was stored.

 _"The Novas are attacking West Genetics, their target is most likely..."_

 ***Ding***

As the elevator opened at the underground restricted access area of Ravensbourne Nucleotide, Sister Margaret exited out of elevator and saw Jiro sitting down in front of the body of Maria Lancelot.

"The Novas are targeting this place, the source of our power... Jiro-sensei"

Jiro fully turns around and continues to drink his sake while sitting down.

"Fufufu... I already know Margaret-Chan, those Novas are persistent aren't they?"

While Jiro finishing up his last bottle of sake, he saw that Margaret still had very worrisome expression.

"You shouldn't be worried too much, the students here defending here right Margaret-Chan?"

"Yes, but..."

"Have faith in them, after all... They are all very strong young ones"

As Jiro smiled towards Margaret, she also smiled as well.

"Yes... you're right, Sensei"

.

.

.

.

(Scene Change to Ravensbourne Nucleotide, after the Genessa protects Satellizer from Nova Blast while Satellizer slowly turns Nova)

 ***Boom***

As Novalized Milena drilled through the hole of the wall of Ravensbourne Nucleotide, she found the body of Maria Lancelot with Jiro sitting in front of it drinking a bottle of whisky.

"My my, you managed to get this far despite the entire school defending it, I'm impressed."

Milena ran up to Jiro and attacks him with the drill but...

 ***Clang***

 **"!"**

only to be stopped by one finger.

"Don't be too hasty now Pandora-chan, you shouldn't be focusing on me when..."

"they're your opponents"

 **"!"**

Behind novalized Milena was Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl ready to engage in combat.

"It is really amazing that you got this far with whole school defending it, is it the Nova power doing this or is it the fourth year's specs that are that good...?"

As Chiffon prepares her gauntlet, she continued speaking.

"Unfortunately for you, defending this point is what I've been assigned for. You won't fall back if i asked you to... right senpai?"

.

.

.

.

(Scene Change, ending of battle)

 _"To all Pandoras on the battlefield: Defcon 1 state of emergency is hereby cancelled! I repeat, to all the Pandoras on the Battlefield: Defcon 1 state of emergency is hereby cancelled! Return to base! Today, as of 17:36 hours, Defcon 1 state of emergency is hereby cancelled! All enemy Novas have been defeated. Additionally, the movement of all Pandora possessing abnormal stigmata have halted. Return to base! Today, as of 17:36 hours, Defcon 1 state of emergency is hereby cancelled! I repeat..."_

As the announcement was repeating throughout the West Genetics, Jiro was still sitting down the same place he was.

"ho ho ho... everyone did well defending from the Nova, i knew they would do well..."

"especially you Chiffon and Ticy-kun"

Lying down was unconcious Milena who went back to normal while Chiffon and Ticy bowed to Jiro.

"It's an honor to be praised by the Godfather of All Limiters..."

"T-thank you sir!"

While Chiffon bowed normally and Ticy bowed being embarrassed and shy, Jiro smiled humbly.

"Ahahaha... you can go back and rest now, the attack is over, i'll handle the rest of the mess here"

As Chiffon and Ticy went back to the elevator, Jiro looked at the hole that Milena caused and talked to himself.

"Now what are those idiots at Chevalier gonna do now...?"

(Scene Change, Grand Canyon, Chevalier Command Center)

"Starting with the 5th Nova clash in 2037, Nova clashes have occurred in 2045, 2053, and 2061. For some reason, these Nova clashes have been occurring regularly at 8 year intervals."

In the command center, there was a meeting with 5 people who seemingly high ranked officials and one of them continued talking.

"However, the 9th nova clash occurred only three years after the last clash in 2064 and as all of you know, a year after that the 10th Nova clash occurred this year, 2065. On top of that, this time we were completely caught off guard being attacked by four Novas at once."

"So basically, is there a possibility of another Nova clash occurring next year?"

As the other unknown official asked the the one that was talking, he replied.

"To be honest, it wouldn't be all that surprising if the 11th clash were happen next month.

The other one with the beard started talking as well.

"We've already lost a considerable numbers of Pandoras in the 10th Nova clash. If it was like before and we had eight, no 3 years, to replace them, we could manage, but if we're attacked consecutive times in such a short span, we will in all likelihood..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the other one who was bald

"Should we invest in Dr. Oohara's project after all?"

The last one with the mustache spoke about project to the bald one and continued speaking.

"That plan should've already been rejected by Dr. Aoi Gengo!"

"Aoi Gengo worked out the basis of the Pandoras and completed the stigmata system. The fact tha he is an authority on this matter is unmistakable, but we absolutely cannot allow a shortage of Pandoras to befall us. Even if he is against it, in light of recent events, it seems to be the perfect time to set Oohara's project into motion doesn't it?"

As the one with the mustache finished speaking, the one with the beard responded to the question.

"That unnecessary e-project made to better cultivate Pandoras... To think that the day would come where I would have to consider investing in such an illogical plan."

"...What about Mr. Jiro?"

The room went silence as the name was mentioned in the meeting.

Everyone knew who he was talking about, it was the man who stood side to side with legendary first Pandora, Maria Lancelot and known for his achievements and powerful freezing, the "Godfather of all limiters", Freezing Master Jiro.

"I doubt that that old man can do anything at this point, he is way past his age"

As the one with the beard doubted, the one with the mustache spoke.

"No, I've heard rumors that he's still has his power to this day, it's just that he's pretending to be a frail old man."

"..."

While everyone stayed silence for few second, the one with black hair only spoke.

"Well, even if that's true, Mr. Jiro already retired from Chevalier and living currently with Dr. Gengo Aoi and became a Janitor at West Genetics. We cannot convince him anyway since he is a stubborn old man."

"I still can't believe a man at his caliber became a Janitor..."

The bearded man went back to topic about Oohara's E-Pandora project.

"Still, is it really best to rush into things like this instead of waiting for someone with sufficient aptitude to be born...?"

The bald one spoke as he hit the table with his fist

"The current situation more than warrants it!"

 _'''''No matter what the risks may be...!"_

(Scene Change, few days later at Grand Canyon, Chevalier Headquarters)

"As we have seen in the case of the 10th Nova clash, the interval between Nova clashes has been growing shorter and shorter."

The judge of the Chevalier was speaking through the mic in very large meeting room where all the high officials and leaders gathered, including Gengo Aoi.

"Looking at the current situation, the committee has ruled that our current plan of action is unsuited for the action is unsuited for the problem we now face. There is a mutual agreement that we must quickly choose a fundamentally different way to resolve this issue."

The judge made his announcement and he used the court hammer to approve the project.

"Thus, the head committee has ruled, that as of today, May 30th, 2056, in the name of the Chevalier, the initiation of the "E Pandora Project" is hereby officially recognized."

As everyone left the building, the media was swarming in front of the door taking pictures and trying to get answers by asking questions.

"To think the Chevalier would start up a new Pandora project!"

"Is this due to the severity of the current situation?!"

"Please give us answer!"

"Doctor Aoi!"

When Gengo was leaving the building as well, the media swarmed him to ask question about the project approval.

"Did you agree to this as well?!"

"To this plan of implanting stigmata in not just those with aptitude, but into normal people as well?!"

"Even though you were morally opposed to it up untill now?!"

Gengo responded to the questions with careful answers.

"The way things are now, my personal feelings on the matter have no meaning whatsoever. What matter now is that the situation is rapidly heading to a state far worse than any of you can imagine. We no longer have the luxury of waiting for suitable Pandora candidates to be born!"

The media asked more questions as Gengo leaves with no further comments.

"Does that mean that you think even the Chevalier have become unable to handle the situation?!"

"The E Project is aimed at normal citizens, but what are its chances of success?!"

"Will you be openly recruiting citizens to participate in this new plan?"

As Gengo continues to ignore the questions, he thought to himself about the situation.

 _"The Chevalier are in such a dire position that they have no choice but to ignore even my opinions. Publicly announcing the E project at a press conference like this is their last resort... That's how far we... how far mankind has been pushed back."_

Gengo was frustrated and worried in general about the situation.

 _"I can only hope that your dying wish, does not bring a whole new chaos upon mankind... Maria."_

The news about the E-Pandora project spread like a wildfire throughout the newspaper, TV and the internet.

"Wow... This E Pandora project is causing an uproar, doing something like this when we're not even done cleaning up from the 10th clash! What are those idiots thinking?!"

While Kim Yu-mi was browsing through the internet about the E Pandora project, Elize Schmitz responded to Yumi while drinking coffee.

"I can't say i don't see where the Checalier are coming from."

"What?"

"If we keep having battles like this, we'll run out of Pandora in no time.

"Yeah, you're right. but..."

"The're talking about optimized Pandora with both high transplant and corrosion rates. It's inevitable that they have to produce suitable candidates who can take in the stigmata we've made. Up until now... all we've been able to do is wait for them to be born..."

Yu-mi talked after elize was done

"No matter how much people say they envy us... Just because we had the necessary traits, we were forced to accept a fate of living on the battlefield. No matter how great it may be to be born with the power to perfect the normal people out there, the ones who have to risk their lives fighting are us..."

"And now even the people we were meant to protect are being forced to fight, when i think of that... it hurts, i just can't bear it"

"Yeah..."

As Yumi and Elize stared at the sky with sad and pity expression, they heard the door slide open in their office.

"Ho ho ho, may i come in?"

When Yumi and Elize turns around and see the door, they saw Jiro with janitor clothes while taking his gloves off.

''Mr. Jiro!''

They were both surprised to see Jiro with janitor clothes of West Genetics.

"Please have a seat here!"

Yumi was frantically cleaning the sofa and the table neatly while trying to get coffee for Jiro.

"It's all right young lady, for me, the sake that I've brought with me is good enough for me."

As Jiro shrugged off Yumi, Elize saw the type of sake brand that Jiro brought out from his pocket and sweatdropped.

"Mr. Jiro, you do know the alcohol of that caliber is not allowed in the academy..."

Jiro looked at Elize and casually poured sake to the cup he had in his other pocket.

"As long as i don't give it to the students, it'll be fine right?"

When Jiro gave the biggest grin to both Yumi and Elize, they both sighed in defeat.

 _''I guess your right''_

Jiro finished pouring sake to the cup and offered the bottle to Yumi and Elize.

"You want some too?"

Both Elize and Yumi shaked their head.

"Sorry, Mr. Jiro, we can't afford to get drunk while we are in work and besides... i think that sake is too strong for both of us..."

When they declined his offer, Jiro felt sad and disappointed.

"Awww... shucks."

While Jiro drank the sake from the cup, Elize was still dumbfounded about the fact that out of all the people; Jiro, who is known as the "Freezing Master", is working as a Janitor of West Genetics.

"I still can't believe that you work as a Janitor..."

As Jiro finished drinking sake from his cup, he responded back to her.

"Gengo was always nagging to me about being a too much of a freeloader i was and told me to go get a job... this is the only one i could do i guess eheheh..."

Both Elize and Yumi was dumbfounded and sweatdropped as Jiro scratched back of his sheeply.

When Jiro put down his cup to the table, he spoke to the girls about a serious topic.

"I overheard you girls worried about the E Pandora project..."

As Elize and Yumi was silent as they looked down to the floor, Jiro continued.

"I can understand where you both coming from, but those idiot Chevaliers had no choice..."

Jiro looked up to the sky seriously while his eyes were slightly open.

"The only thing we can do is to hope that it will be successful..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh hey guys! It's been a long time... Sorry i've been gone for a very long time. It was due to the fact that i was so busy with life, school, job, etc... but IM BACK! I've started to work on all of my fanfictions so don't worry, i don't abandon my stories, its just that I have lots of ideas. Anyway, i hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Sorry if the chapter feels different, it's been a long time i've wrote fanfiction. All criticisms are welcome! c:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"We received a message from the Chevalier earlier today, I shall now read it to all of you."

In the Office of Headmistress Margaret Lindman's, there was a meeting among all the staff, including herself who was giving an announcement.

"The following Pandora named below will have one week, until June 8th, 2065, to report to the E-Pandora research lab in Alaska."

Needless to say, Yumi and others were curious who was going to the lab.

"The Pandora chosen from Japan's West Genetics are... the senior ranked #1, Chiffon Fairchild. Her fellow senior, ranked #2, Elizabeth Mably. In addition, while it may be unusual, the junior ranked #2, Satellizer El Bridget and her fellow junior Lana Linchen will also attend. That is all."

All the staff were surprised and murmured to each other, especially Yumi who was shocked.

 _"Chiffon and Elizabeth_ i'd _expect but why do they want juniors too? And Satellizer of all people... can it be?"_

"The meeting is over, you are dismissed"

After the staffs leave her office, Margaret went back to her seat and sighed.

"Well well... it's finally starting huh?"

Startled by the voice coming out of nowhere, Margaret slightly jumped and looked back at the source where she sees Jiro outside of her window, seemingly upside down from the top of the window.

"Sensei, please don't do that again and go through the normal way!"

As Margaret opened the window and let Jiro in, Jiro looked back at her with a smile.

"Hehehe... i guess old habit never change, i remember i used to scare you a lot for fun."

Remembering her "traumatizing(?)" past of her sensei's many pranks during her young days, her eyes slightly twitched with irritation.

"Yes... yes, you did"

After Jiro went to a Sofa and sat down, they started to discuss the recent incident.

"So they're finally starting the project huh? Those idiots at Chevalier."

"They had no choice Jiro-sensei, we need more Pandoras to fight the increasing attack from the Novas."

While Margaret tried to justify their viewpoint, Jiro slightly scoffed.

"Choices or not, that project will not work. Even Gengo said that it will fail."

"..."

After few seconds of silence, Jiro stood up and put his hands behind his hunched back.

"Anyway... i'm going to Alaska as well to see what's going on, Gengo wanted to send me and monitor at the lab over there. Even though i'm his "older brother", he still calls me a freeloader so i have no choice but to do his job. Eheheh..."

Walking towards to her door, Jiro waved at Margaret and said goodbye to her while smiling.

"Bye-bye, Margaret-Chan~"

After closing the door, Margaret stared at the door for a few seconds and in deep thought. When she remembers the memories of her at a young age and Jiro who was slightly younger walking together and seeing him the first time stopped smiling when both of them saw the casualties of the 5th Nova clash, she looked at the floor with a sad expression.

 _"That's not the real reason why you're going... right Sensei?"_

(Scene change, The E-Pandora Research Facility's Main Auditorium)

"Wow! I'm just wearing my uniform my uniform, but to wear regular clothes to a briefing is just... is it casual? is it formal? I don't know".

In the huge Auditorium, there were many people who were there with many tables with high-class food, talking to each other and eating the food that was provided. While everyone was wearing casual clothes, Kazuya, Satellizer, and Rana came in with a school uniform.

"There's so much food, it's almost like a party!"

As Rana went to get food on the table, both Kazuya and Satellizer stood together was quite a bit curious.

"This is unexpected. We're little out of place, right? Genetics is a military facility too and yet, this mood is a little..."

"It seems this place is much more like a civilian facility than a military one."

When both Kazuya and Satellizer turned to see the source of the voice, they both saw 2 familiar people.

"Chiffon-senpai and Elizabeth-senpai!"

As Chiffon and Elizabeth both came with their limiters in casual clothing, Chiffon continued to finish her sentence.

"It seems this facility just recently became under Chevalier management. It certainly isn't military-ish, but isn't this kind of thing nice too?"

"However, considering this is where West Genetics Pandora from around the world are meeting, this atmosphere is just beyond words." said Elizabeth

"Oh? You say that, but isn't everyone really fired up?"

"I'm the same as usual!"

Before Elizabeth and Chiffon continued, the auditorium lights went dark and the only lights that are on were directed at the center of the stage. Everyone's attention was focused on the figure that was standing at the stage and giving a speech.

 **"Pandora conferring from across the globe and of course,** **limiters as well. First, please allow me to extend my gratitude to all of you able to be on the front lines for mankind's future and existence. I am the chief researcher of the E-Pandora project, Scarlet Ohara."**

Needless to say, people were surprised that someone that's not Gengo Aoi was leading the project and started murmuring.

"She's in charge of everything?"

"Wasn't Dr. Aoi the Director of the Pandora project?"

As the whisper started to get bigger, both Elizabeth and Chiffon was interesting from this revelation.

"A female director... at last I can understand this plan for this meeting." said Elizabeth while exhaling.

"Oh my, even though you are a woman?" whispered Chiffon

In corner of her eyes, Chiffon turned to a side and noticed someone with a hat with a familiar white pompadour on the other side.

"..."

"What's wrong, Chiffon?"

Chiffon turned back to Elizabeth and went back to her joyful personality.

"Ahahaha, it's nothing! Don't worry about it"

Although Elizabeth was slightly suspicious, she shrugged off and continued to focus back to the speech.

 **"The official name of this project is "Evolution Pandora Project", literally a project with the aim to evolving Pandora. The current Pandora system only uses women endowed with the aptitude for stigmata at birth. That is, only limited people were able to serve... No, it was something like destiny, where they didn't have the option to not serve."**

In the different group, many Genetics schools from different countries, such as US, France, German, China, Unified Korea, and India, were listening to the speech.

 **"Just Being born as women with bodies compatible with stigmata, they sacrifice their lives for mankind and this planet that cast aside bliss."**

 **"** **I want to convey my respect for all of you who poured everything into that noble mission from the bottom of my heart, not as a director of this project, but as a part of humanity."**

 **"Nevertheless, in spite of everyone's sacrifice, the threat from the Nova only seems to be growing. Inevitably, in humanity's future the lacking number of Pandora, among other things, is liable to only make our worries of facing the Nova grow worse... That is our present condition."**

 **"However! We, humanity, will end such adversity. We have succeeded in finding a means of escape! That chance bestowed upon us is... none other than all of you!"**

 **"The E-Pandora project takes the destiny you all share and the leftover data conferred on you as the foundation towards creating an artificial body that is compatible with stigmata!"**

 **"If this project is a success, by making a transplant possible for the average person to support mass produced stigmata... We will no longer need to just rely on the small chance of a body having naturally occurring stigmata compatibility!"**

 **"The time when humanity must share the heavy responsibility only you are burdened with has come! It is time for all of humanity to unite and fight against our common enemy, the Nova! The great number of sacrifices you all endured until now, I ask you to please endure them once more!**

 **"For the sake of humanity's future!"**

 **"For the sake of rising above this life or death crisis and moving forward!"**

 **"Can't you all lend me your strength?!"**

After a few seconds of silence, everyone was clapping and cheering for the amazing speech that Ohara gave.

 **"Today's dinner party is not related to the military. As an individual, I put this on as a way to make sure I expressed my gratitude to everyone. Please enjoy tonight to your heart's content and work together with us starting tomorrow."**

Finally concluding her speech, Ohara walked to the back of the stage, where her secretary was waiting for her.

"That was a fine performance, Dr. Ohara."

"Really? Thank goodness."

As she replied back to her secretary, she smirked seemingly with an ulterior motive.

 _"It's simple... knowing how to treat young girls and the like._

After the auditorium lights turn back on normally, everyone else went on their ways to eat the food that was on the table, including Elizabeth and Chiffon with their limiters.

"Wow! Delicious! This party is the best!" said Lana, while eating the food really fast.

"Make sure to chew your food, Lana."

As Kazuya tried to slow Lana down, he overheard a conversation nearby from 2 random girls.

"Still though, why isn't Dr. Aoi the one in charge?"

"I overheard Dr. Aoi talking, he was opposed to this project."

"So, they decided to cut down his opposition and move forward?"

"Yes, the rumor that after that he volunteered to go underwater to work on an opposing project surprisingly may be true."

After hearing the conversation, Kazuya approached them to ask.

"Is what you said about Dr. Aoi being opposed true?"

"and you are?"

While Kazuya was slightly awkward at conversation, Lana came up and helped him.

"This guy is Aoi Kazuya!"

"La-Lana!?"

"Aoi Kazuya? You couldn't be Aoi Gengo's..."

"Yes, Aoi Gengo is my grandfather" replied Kazuya, while being slightly hesitant.

Also overhearing their conversation, a noticeable figure came up to them.

"This is the first time I've heard of this, Aoi Gengo's grandson is a limiter? The entire family working around Nova is just... you can't just say it's an ironic fate."

Chiffon knew who that person was and pointed out.

"Oh, aren't your number 1 of America Genetic's 3rd years, The immortal, Roxxane Elipton and limiter Han Shi-Jing?"

Both Chiffon and Roxanne went up and greeted each other.

"Sorry I didn't write, Chiffon Fairchild."

"Yes, it has been 2 years since the last world assembly."

"More importantly... you are Dr. Aoi's grandson?"

Seeing that a famous person was approached him, Kazuya replied back with nervousness

"Um, yes! I am Aoi Kazuya."

"That's harsh... I wonder if truly everyone in the family is burdened with the fate of a battle. However, it is because you are Aoi family that I respect you. and Aoi Gengo too, and even Aoi Kazuha, who gave her own life for humanity's sake."

Kazuya was, needless to say, was surprised by her action.

 _"She's one of the world's strongest 3rd year, so I figured she would have a more frightening aura, but... it seems she is a nice, kind person."_

After Chiffon introduced everyone to Roxanne and the incident of her touching Satella's boobs simmered down, things went back to a serious topic from Roxanne.

"But honestly, speaking of this project, how come I'm stuck in it? Fame is nice, but turning an ordinary person into a pandora... is it possible? Even if it's a temporary replacement, enhancing people. Is human experimentation legal right now?"

While everyone also became serious and tuned in, Roxanne continued

"Dr. Aoi was opposed to it until the end too. Plus there is the rumor that, that project lacked morals too. Well, before the official announcement, they informally got a sponsor. I've heard that they've considerably improved their facilities. So, now after looking it over, it seems its nothing but some disinformation."

Roxanne turned back and notice some hostile stare from the other side.

"Somehow it seems... they don't like they'd be very welcoming to us. We have been standing here for a while, we are the stars of the party, right...?"

After a few seconds of staring, everyone overheard a voice from other tables.

"Sir, these are for VIPs only, please go back to your workstation."

"Awwww, can't you give this old man some of that wine bottles?"

Hearing the commotions, everyone looked at the direction saw a small hunched old man wearing a janitor uniform with a hat and a male security. Kazuya and rest of them walked towards the commotion

"Sir, please leave or we will call security."

Before he could, both Kazuya and Lana realized who it was and come up to him.

"Jiro-san!"

Hearing his voice, Jiro turned to them and smiled.

"ohohoho... we meet again, young ones."

After explaining and convincing the security guard by Lana using Kazuya's last name as a resort, Jiro managed to get a bottle of wine and drank it while walking along with both Kazuya and Lana to their group.

"I didn't know you worked here Jiro-san."

Hearing Kazuya's curious question, Jiro replied back.

"I'm just a janitor, young man, the company moves me to different places and I happened to work here."

As they were walking, Kazuya realized Jiro's been hitting his back, indicating that he was slightly hurting. Seeing this, Kazuya helped Jiro walk.

"Here, Jiro-san."

When he saw Kazuya helping him walk, Jiro was very grateful. Seeing this scene also made Rana smiled when she saw his kindness.

"Thank you for your kindness for 2nd time young man, I'll never forget it."

Before they could reach to their group, Jiro's phone rang some kind of alarm.

"Ohohohh... i guess it's time for me to get back to work. Thank you again, Kazuya-kun."

After waving goodbye to Kazuya and Lana, Jiro went out of the auditorium entrance with a wine bottle snuck in his janitor equipment. Seeing that he was gone, Kazuya and Lana went back to see his group seeing in mostly surprised expression and became confused.

"My my... who would've thought someone like him would be here?" said Roxanne, while slightly sweating.

"Roxanne-senpai, do you know Jiro-san is?" asked Kazuya, being slightly confused.

"Kazuya-kun, do you really not know who that was?" asked Elizabeth, with a surprised expression.

"No, is he someone important Elizabeth-Senpai?" said Kazuya, curious.

After a few seconds of silence, Elizabeth answered his question with a serious expression.

"That person is a legendary man named Jiro, also known as the "The Freezing Master"! He's the world's first limiter that was partnered with legendary Pandora, Maria Lancelot."

Upon hearing this, everyone in the group was shocked by this information other than Roxanne, Chiffon, and Eugene.

"What?! Is this true senpai?!"

"No way!"

"!"

As the group murmured to themselves, Elizabeth continued.

"I've also heard that he has a very close connection with Dr. Aoi..."

Needless to say, Kazuya was surprised and then looked at the direction where Jiro left.

 _"The first limiter and connection with my grandfather? Jiro-san was...?!"_

(Scene Change, hallway leading to Ohara's office)

In the hallway, there were 2 Pandoras that were guarding in the hallway of a few meters in front of her office. While guarding the hallway, the 2 Pandora saw an unknown man with a janitor uniform with a hat approaching them.

"Halt! State your-"

Before she could finish the sentence, the 2 Pandoras were frozen in place for few seconds before finally getting knocked out and failed to hear the whisper from the man.

"Sleep there for a while, okay?"

After knocking them out with freezing, the hunched back man walked for few seconds before finally reaching to her office and knocking on the door.

 _Knock Knock_

Hearing the knock, Scarlett Ohara answered without even looking at the door.

"Come in"

When she looked at the direction of the door, however, she was shocked when she saw some unknown person managing to come to her office and stood up in fear.

"Who are you?! How did you come here?!"

Upon finally entering the room, the man took off his hat and put it on the coat hanger, revealing his white pompadour hairstyle.

"Now now, you shouldn't be yelling at someone you know. Right, Ohara-chan?"

"How do you-?!"

Before she could finish her sentence, she remembered a certain person with that hairstyle back in 10 years ago at Chevalier Anti-Nova Operations Headquarters who was with Gengo Aoi most of the time and walking around with important figures from Chevalier, except at that time, he was not only muscular but bigger and taller. She knew that there's only one person in the world who had that hairstyle. Finally figuring it out who it was, she yelled at him with fear

"It can't be... WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

There were a few seconds of a silence of both staring at each other. After the silence, Ohara slowly calmed down and tried to figure out his intention.

"Don't tell me he sent you to try to stop me. It's no use! I've already got approval from Chevalier and even himself in front of the media! Do you honestly can stop me?"

While smirking in confidence, Jiro replied in his carefree attitude.

"fufufufu... I didn't came here trying to stop you or cause trouble Ohara-chan. I came here to merely observe this place."

"..."

Jiro then put his finger on his mouth in a gesture of silence.

"Let's keep our little meeting a secret, you don't want your project to go wrong due to me right?"

Before she could think of a plan, Jiro interrupted her trail of thoughts by grabbing his janitor hat and exit the room but before he left, he left her a warning.

"By the way, That's some dangerous experiments you're performing down there. Be careful what you're playing with... little girl."

Seeing his eyes slightly open with frowning face that's emitting a massive amount of power and killing intent, Ohara was startled and lost her strengths in her legs and fell down. While breathing heavily, she was shocked he somehow knew her secret cloning experiment.

 _"H-he knows?!"_

(Scene Change, E-Pandora's hallway)

As he was walking through a hallway with a wine bottle in his hand, he saw the E-Pandora girls were smiling, playing video games, and laughing together in the room where the door was slightly opened. Seeing this, Jiro smiled warmly and walk past them and continued his walk through the hallway, seemingly disappearing from sight.


End file.
